Pranking organization 13
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Pranks played upon one another and the results that ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Pranks and Org 13. I own one one here, and this is pranks being played, as well as tales of revenge.

Day one: Xion.

Invader sat on the sofa, it was a lovely summer day and all was quiet in the castle. Xigbar just arrived with some chocolate candy, coated sea shells, and was showing them off to Larxene. She was in a better mood, sense the last of the hair dye, had washed out finally. Their guest thought it was a fun idea, to accidentally get some hair dye that was neon pink. They had nearly killed the twerp, but stunned them instead, while vowing revenge. However they had gotten the attention of marluxia, that secretly made them smile. They had some fondness of the, but would never admit it.

"Hey want to have a little fun with poppet?" Xigbar asked.

"How is this going to be fun?" Larxene mused looking at the candy disinterested.

"Well poppet does collect sea shells, so I figured we could steal them, swap these out, and give them to our guest." Xigbar smirked.

"Ohh that will be fun." Larxene said with a grin. "She will love that."

The two of them snuck into her room, and took the shells away knowing she would be back from the beach soon. Meanwhile Xigbar took some of them and offered some to their current guest. Who happened to be on the sofa, and reading a book of sorts. Good the twerp was not suspecting a thing, and had a taste for chocolates.

"Thanks." Invader replied. "I love these."

"You do kiddo, well enjoy them." Xigbar laughed. "They are some of the best specialty chocolates."

Mean while Xion had returned, with a few more shells for her collection. It had been a wonderful day at the beach, they had found some unusual shells. The one the loved the most was a crystal purple one, with green streaks in it. Setting them on the table, she noticed the rest were missing. Confused she went into the lounge, and caught sight of their guest, eating some shells. Xion did a double take and summoned her weapon. This made her rather livid, no one dared touch her shell collection.

"MY SHELLS!" Yelled an angry Xion, bringing the keyblade down on the sofa cushion next to Invader. Sending bits of sofa flying, and the stuffing spilling out from a large gash.

"They are chocolate, and I did not steal your shells." Yelped Invader, leaping off the sofa.

"How dare you." Xion fumed swinging the blade and clocking Invader one.

Dropping the shells, she got to her feet staggering towards the doorway ,hoping to escape. Xion ran over, cornering them, and repeatedly hit them with the weapon. Axel heard the commotion, racing into the room to see an enraged Xion and an unconscious Invader. Xion was rather riled up, and fuming a bit.

"Whoa there, what is the problem." Axel called alarmed.

"She ate my shells." Xion huffed.

"Oh these?" Said Axel unwrapping one. "This is a chocolate one, someone pranked you."

"Oh..." Xion trailed off, turning a bit red faced.

"Hi Axel what did Xion..." Trailed off Roxas, now noticing the destroyed sofa, and unconscious guest.

"Is ... is she ok?" Xion said, breaking into tears.

"They will be fine." Axel reassured them. "We just need to bring them to the recovery ward."

"That is gonna, leave a mark." Roxas quipped.

Axel just elbowed them one, and they lapsed into silence.

Xigbar and Larxene had both been watching form the doorway, that went off better than they had planed. However the favorite sofa had been destroyed in the process, and the superior would not be happy.

"Well that is payback for, that prank last week." smirked Larxene.

"Dam she was mad." Xigbar remarked coolly.

"You still owe me." Larxene said with a smirk. "For stunning her, and letting you use her as target practice."

"So what do you want me to do?" Xigbar gulped.

"You will find out." Larxene hinted.

The superior walked into the lounge, this was the fourth time this week they had to replace something. Then they noticed the body on the floor, sighing they picked them up, and took them to the recovery wing. At least they were not too hurt, but they were getting to be a handful. The sofa, was the forth thing destroyed this week, it was going to be a long day.

The end


	2. larxene and Xigbar

Pranking organization 13

Larxene and Xigbar.

I own no one here.

Xigbar was not too concerned that he owed larxene one, the favor would probably be a walk in the park anyway. Right now he was relaxing in the lounge. Larxene on the other hand, was having trouble coming up with a prank to subject him to. For now she was pacing outside her room, when the twerp showed up.

"Need some help?" Invader asked Larxene.

"What do you want twerp." She hissed.

"Xiggy owes you, besides I think it would be fun to have , him in a room full of Velcro, with a sleep deprived Saix." Invader mused.

"Say that does not sound like a bad idea." Larxene smirked.

"Not that I am gonna help with it." Invader shot back.

"I see." Larxene frowned. "I can make a deal."

"Depends on the offer." Invader countered.

" You will help right?" Larxene said hopefully.

"Lets just say Saix is in need of a nap, thanks to a certain evil diode, set to go off every half hour." Invader informed them.

At that moment Zexion walked in, smirking a bit.

"Hello larxene." He mused. "Need some help with a prank."

"What are you two up to?" Larxene fumed.

"Oh nothing." Zexion responded. "Just helping her to get, Saix to stop playing the pick up the tiny person game." "I see you need help with Xigbar, I just so happen to have some anti gravity magic cuffs."

"Can I have them?" Larxene pouted.

"Well I suppose, if you do me a favor." Zexion offered.

"What is that favor?" Larxene asked.

"Just pick up some things from the store that is all." Zexion answered handing over a list.

The list read, shaving cream, silly string, shrink wrap, and some pie tins.

"Fine." Said larxene taking the list and heading off to town.

Later on , Xigbar was given a muffin, that had a sleeping potion in it. Hours later he awoke with a slight headache. Then he noticed, some cuffs on his arms. Someone was going to pay, before he could move, he saw a sleeping Saix in the middle of the room. That was not to bad, till he tried sitting up, then came the sound of Velcro ripping.

"Oh hell." He cursed, just a bit too loudly.

There came a growl, he turned just in time to see a very sleep deprived Saix, larxene had gotten him good.


	3. For dummies

For dummies

Any suggestions for pranks are welcome, I own no one here.

Invader was in a bit of an evil mood, and she decided Zexion would be the next prank victim. Creeping into the library, they were nowhere to be seen. That was good, pulling out a box, they swapped many of the books with for dummies ones. On the far end the entire book case, had been put on a revolving plate, and revealed a bunch of picture books. Upon finishing they wandered to the lounge to see Zexion sitting in a chair. Feeling impish, they walked over and put a fake bug on them.

"Hey Zexion just bugging you." They laughed.

"I see." He replied looking up.

"Well I need to speak to someone, but they are a bit of a dummy." She remarked.

"Well Demyx can be one at times." Zexion remarked.

"HEY! I heard that." Said demyx, entering the room.

"Well if it is not my favorite dopefish." Invader replied.

"Aww that is sweet of you." Demyx laughed.

"Are you flirting?" Zexion said, raising an eyebrow.

"No that is my nick name." Demyx spoke up.

Zexion left the room, retreating to the library, things had gotten a bit too crowed for him. Entering the room, they noticed a few books out of place. Pulling them out they found the for dummies book series. They were not amused, moving to the end of the shelves they then found the picture books.

"You are going to pay." They grumbled leaning on the shelf,to find it moved.

Following it they found a room, that had the real books in it, and a plate of cookies. That made them slightly less annoyed, but that was a well done prank. Smirking, they started to think of a way to get them back.


	4. Annoying Xemnas

Annoying Xemnas

Well We cant let the leader of organization 13 off easy can we? I own no one here save for myself.

The superior was sitting in his office with the door open. It had been a quiet day, too quiet in fact, he just knew something was going to happen. As soon as he sat down he spotted a small gift wrapped box. How thoughtful of whomever, had left it for him, it was rare that they got any gifts at all. His shadow of joy soon turned to annoyance, for when he opened it , he was showered in glitter.

"Someone will pay." Xemnas grumbled.

He then summoned a dusk to clean up the mess, and brushed the glitter off his desk.

"Hey superior." Came the voice of Demyx. "I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you." Xemnas replied taking the cup, and watching Demyx leave the room.

He took a sip, it was not bad freshly brewed too, he then felt something bump his lips unexpectedly. Looking down he saw a spider, spewing the coffee he threw the cup to the floor. Turns out the spider was fake, but it irked him one. Sighing he felt a slight headache coming on, and wandered out into the hallway.

"So how is our target doing?" Questioned Roxas

"You are going to make him mad." Cried Demyx.

"So this is fun, lets keep filming. Axel chimed in.

"Hey superior." Called Invader. "Want some cake?"

"Why should I trust you?" They growled.

"What?" Invader replied confused. "It is just cake, Xaldin made some, Well I kinda stole a slice when they were not looking."

At that moment, Xaldin showed up, and was holding a few pieces.

"I thought that was you." Xalden called smirking. "The kitchen bandit."

"Hey, I was helping you give it out." Invader called back.

"Oh in that case, yes I would like some." The superior called.

Invader handed over the cake slice, while smirking at Xaldin. The two of them left not letting the superior know it was laced with some hot pepper sauce. Invader just gave Xaldin a high five, while Axel, Roxas and Demyx lay in wait. The cake was rather good, till he hit the spicy part . If steam could have shot out of his ears, it would have.

"Burn baby burn." Snicked Axel while filming.

Xemans raced for a water fountain nearly, running into Demyx. He freaked out causing the water to rush though the pipes drenching the superior. He hair was plastered to his face, water dripping down his neck.

"Demyx!" He yelled. "Come here and clean this up at once!"

"Sorry s..superior." Demyx stuttered, grabbing a mop.

Storming off to his room, he ran into some shrink wrap across the door, ripping it off, he then changed into some dry clothes. Xemnas walked down the hallway, till he felt something crawling on him. Alarmed he stripped off his coat and shook it, then he flet more crawling on him. Eventually he was standing in the hallway down to his boxer shorts. Xigbar happened to be walking by, and got wide eyed, staring in shock. Inside his clothes were some fake spiders on a string, lots of them.

"Are.. you ... ok?" He asked.

"This is not what it looks like." Xemnas replied.

"Well , nice to have a free show." Larxene mused.

Nearby Axel had the camera in hand, trying hard not to giggle.

"My eyes.." Moaned Roxas.

"Don't worry little buddy, I know someone who can fix that." He mused.

That was it, he was not talking to anyone , for the rest of the day. Xemnas gathered up his clothes, and stormed back to his room. Closing the door, he sat on his bed wondering who to kill first. There came a knock at the door, who could that be.

"If you are looking for me, the answer is no!" Bellowed Xemnas.

"Superior..I need to tell you something." Came the voice of Saix.

"No!" Was the reply.

"Superior this is serious." Saix protested.

" I don't care!" Xemnas fumed.

"Fine..." Came the voice of Saix who now turned away from the door.

Well it was not his fault, that someone had given the equivalent of catnip to the dusks, and other lesser nobodies. Who were now racing around in a frenzy, it was bad enough they had already destroyed two sofas, and a chair. Right now they were chasing anything that moved, who knows what would happen if they cornered someone. Several members were already being chased, as Marluxia sat back amused. At that moment, Lexaeus decided to have fun, and picked up their invader, tossing her one. The movement, attracted some dusks, assassins , and few berserkers. Wide eyed she ran, with an ever growing group of them chasing her. Eventually they made their way to the superiors room, pounding on the door.

"Help me!" They yelled.

"I am not falling for it." Xemnas grumbled.

Invader ran on only to run face first into a door that Vexen had opened, seeing the lesser nobodies, Vexen slammed it shut. The best thing to do was to wait it out, this was not the first time it had happened. The lesser nobodies halted, and saw the now unconscious guest. Shoving them they kept trying to get them to move, receiving no response. Zexion peeked out from the library, then made an illusion to lead the others away. Checking over Invader, they were out cold but unhurt, Zexion dragged them inside.

"Well then, I can have my revenge for the books yesterday." He cackled.

Xemnas did not come out of his room for the next few hours, when he finally did the lounge was destroyed. This was going to be a long night, someone was going to pay, and pay dearly.

The end.


	5. Dressing up

Dressing up, I own no one here.

Zexion was pleased, and dragged invader into the library, once inside they placed their guest in a nearby chair. Opening a secret door they pulled out a bunny costume, and a princess dress. At that moment Marluxia walked in, humming to himself.

"Hey help me decide." Zexion called.

Marluxia looked at him strangely, then saw their guest in a chair. How convent they were out cold, at the moment. They had not expected them to prank Zexion, in such a fun manner. Though they wondered what Zexion was going to do to them.

"I would go for the dress, she hates them." Marluxia mused. "While you are at it, make her look pretty."

At that moment the superior wandered in, and grabbed Marluxia. Then they looked at the rabbit costume. That gave him an idea, sense Marluxia had made a pest of himself. Also it would serve for some amusement, as well as payback for the nobodies being destructive.

"Zexion, can you see if we still have that extra large, bunny costume?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh that, would be in the old forgotten broom closet." Zexion replied.

"Thanks." Xemnas said as Marluxia cringed.

Zexion summoned some lesser nobodies to , put the dress on her, and wandered off to find a bow. Xemans on the other hand, found the costume and had Saix make sure Marluxia put it on. Afterwords Xigbar happened to walk in, and the superior asked if they wanted to go rabbit hunting.

"Sure thing, and I would start running if I were you." He sneered at Marluxia.

Marluxia got a little wide eyed, and took of running as Xigbar gave chase. Unfortanatlly for him, some of the lesser nobodies took notice and joined in.

"Hey he is mine!" Shouthed Xigbar.

Invader came to just as Zexion was putting a bow on her head.

"Hello there little princess." He laughed.

"How long am I gong to have to wear this?" She hissed.

"That depends." Zexion remarked. " I might be more inclined to let you, off easy as you did not harm the books."

"Sounds fair." Invader replied. "So how is flower boy doing?"

"On a merry chase." Zexion replied.

"As long as they are not chasing white rabbits, they should be fine." Invader laughed.

Zexion nearly chuckled, recalling the last time they were in wonderland.

The end.


	6. Too hot to handle

Too hot to handle.

I own no one here, and am open to prank suggestions.

Xaldin was most annoyed, all the cupcakes had been eaten before they had time to eat one. They were in a mood to stab the next person, who pestered them one. How hard was it to leave exactly one for him. Though he had to admit, he was rather good at baking. That often put him in charge of cooking. Thankfully there were rarely any leftovers, and they had someone who would eat it anyway.

"Hey Xaldin." Came a voice.

Looking up it was the muffin theif herself, well it was better than a certain someone. At least she was not in the mood to tease him today. They stood in the doorway, looking in carrying a large cupcake. Well this was most unexpected, they smiled slightly. However they were a little cautious, after having a talk with Saix.

"I brought you a cupcake." Invader mused. "I see they ate all of yours again."

"Yes they did." He huffed.

"Put some really hot sauce in them, next time." She replied. "That will teach them not to eat them."

"Would you mind accompanying me to the store." Xaldin offered.

"So I get to terrorize the local neighborhood ? Yay!" She mused.

Xaldin gave her a raised eyebrow, they were hoping they would not get into too much trouble this time. However they did have a twisted sense of humor, that made Larxene tolerate them more. Soon enough they were in twilight town, it was a quiet afternoon. Once inside the store they made their way to the condiments section.

"So how evil do you want to be hot sauce wise?" Invader mused, holding up a bottle with a skill and cross bones on it.

"We are here to discourage them, not kill them." Xaldan mused.

"How about this one." Invader asked, holding up another bottle.

"That is better." Xaldin intoned.

"What about Axel? He likes spicy things." Invader hinted.

"Fine we will use the other one for him." Xaldin smiled.

"So what flavor of cupcakes?" She inquired. "We need to make them extra fancy."

Xaldin thought about spice cake, for an rather evil stroke of irony. Although, that might be too obvious, so they settled on marble cake instead.

"lets add cinnamon candy, and ginger peel." Invader gleefully offered.

"No." Xaldin said firmly.

"Aww that is no fun." Invader pouted. "Should we pick up some peanut butter too?"

Xaldin just nodded, and picked up extra milk as well. Soon they were back at the castle, and Invader was not allowed to leave the kitchen area. Soon enough they had some rather large cupcakes at the ready, and Xaldin had them put in the lounge area. Most of the other members all gathered, perfect this would make a good show. Everything seemed normal till there was the sudden, realization of hot sauce. Most of them stampeded to the kitchen elbowing one another out of the way.

"Come on guys it is not that hot." Axel mused taking a huge bite out of the one in the middle.

Soon he regretted that, as his face flushed one. He too followed the others to the kitchen, and down the nearest milk they could find. The only ones not affected were Saix and Xemnas, who were both suspicious the moment they spotted them. Both of them wore a smirk, whomever had done this was something else. Roxas and Xion wandered in, and saw the cupcakes. Xemans motioned to Saix, this was not a prank for kids.

"No." Saix called stepping in and grabbing them.

"Why not." Roxas protested.

"We can get you some ice crean instead." Saix sighed.

"Ice cream." Xion cheered.

Saix led them to the kitchen and found Axel chugging milk, Axel just glared at him.

"That was not my doing." Saix mused.

"Then who." Axel hissed.

"Who else is good at cooking." Saix responded.

With that they opened the freezer and got some ice cream bars out for the youngest members. That caught the attention of the others, the room was very quiet now. Most of the other members were gonna let this prank slide. However they were gonna take some healthy caution next time they saw treats.

The end.


	7. Messing with Vexen

Vexen was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee to finish. He had been up a bit late, working on an experiment. Lexaeus and Zexion were at the table, eating cereal. While Larxene sat conversing on what to do on their day off. Invader wandered in, with a slight smirk on her face, they were in the mood to bug someone today. Well they had already bugged Lexaeus and Zexion, both of whom responded by grabbing and cuddling them one. Knowing full well they hated snuggles.

"Hey Vexen." They called.

Vexen ignored them, it was too early to be greeted.

"HEY MR FOSSIL." They poked.

The room got very quiet as Vexen whipped around with a scowl.

"What did you call me?" He hissed.

"I said Hi , you are the oldest member here right?" Invader mused.

"Yes, I am, and you need to show respect for your elders." Vexen glowered.

"Well the real question is, are you older than dirt or younger than the sky." Invader cackled.

That made Larxene and Marluxia chuckle, while Zexion let out a cough disguising his laughter. He had to admit that was funny, and Vexen did tend to overreact a bit. Vexen on the other hand, sent a blast of ice their way, that froze the refrigerator shut. Looking up he had just missed, them on account of how tired they were.

"So I take it you want me to... chill out." Invader prodded.

That sent out another howl of laughter from Marluxia. Vexen on the other hand turned red, and a vein started to throb on his forehead. This blast of ice stuck Invader, and froze her arm to the fridge door. The room got quiet, and just then the coffee was finished. Grabbing a large mug Vexen filled it, and stormed out of the room.

"So what did I miss?" Came the voice of Axel.

"Nothing much." Larxene called. "Vexen has a new nick name now."

"Hey a little help here." Invader called.

Lexaeus wandered over, summing his weapon, and gently chipped away at the ice. Eventually Invader's arm was free, though still encased in ice. Axel helped them, melt the ice, and it split in two from them.

"Vexen is going to kill you." Zexion chimed in.

"Well at least I will leave a good looking corpse." Invader hinted.

"They wont stay mad for long." lexaeus chimed in.

Invader took the ice and wandered off to the boiler room, then placed it around the pipes that lead to the showers. The ice would cool the water, while the hot water would melt had been waiting to do this for a very long time.

Saix was half awake and in the middle of his shower, when the cold water suddenly rained down on him. That woke him up immediately , and sent him into berserk mode. Unfortunately Luxord and Xigbar happened to be waiting outside, when they heard the angry growls. They soon saw an angry , wet, Saix posed to kill and ran for it. Xemans was in the other shower room, and he too was exposed to suddenly cold water. Today was not going to be a good day.

The end.


End file.
